


mistletoe

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [23]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/F, Lady Loki, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sapphic September 2018, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “We’ve got to do something,” Angrboða stated.“I know,” Loki responded.
Relationships: Angrboða | Angerboda/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Series: Sapphic September 2018 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Sapphic September 2018, Day 23: "Is that mistletoe?"
> 
> I don't know why this was my first thought, but it is what happened. I'm fine with it, though.
> 
> I'm not an expert on Norse mythology, but I think I got the basics down at least. So I'm not claiming that it fits with the lore (hence the 'Not Canon Compliant' tag).

Angrboða and Loki were women well used to paying attention to the gossip of the lower nobility. Otherwise, they probably wouldn’t have heard about it in time to do anything about it.

There were whispers. Whispers about Baldr Óðinson being engaged to a Vanir woman, one Hildibjörg Eyjólfsdóttir. She was quite a young one, too. Only barely the appropriate age for marriage.

The day they heard of it, they waited until Jormungardr, Fenrir, and Helá were asleep before they talked about it. This was nothing that children needed to hear.

“We’ve got to do something,” Angrboða stated.

“I know,” Loki responded.

And so the two women started planning.

* * *

Since Loki was the one with access to the palace, it was her who went to Hildibjörg Eyjólfsdóttir and asked her if she actually, truly, wanted to marry Baldr.

She informed Hildibjörg quite plainly that if she did not, Loki and her wife were working on a plan to make sure she wouldn’t have to. They wouldn’t interfere if she actually desired this marriage for whatever reason, but they felt like she deserved an option.

The way Hildibjörg fell into Loki’s arms and started sobbing and mumbling her thanks was a fairly clear sign in regard to her feelings about this whole thing.

Angrboða was the one who was better with this sort of thing, but over the decades, Loki picked up enough to deal with Hildibjörg’s reaction now. Angrboða would be proud.

* * *

They had never actually intended on killing Baldr. Their intent had been to injure him enough to delay the wedding and give them time to find the Vanir woman a better home.

But then somehow Frigg – Óðin’s newest wife and Baldr’s mother – had caught wind of the women’s plan and had gone around and asked every single thing in the Nine Worlds for a promise, an oath, deeply interwoven with seidr never to hurt Baldr.

Everything except for mistletoe, that is.

And so Angrboða went to Baldr’s brother Höðr, the blind archer. She was always the two out of them who had gotten along with him, so it was so much more likely that he would go along with their plan if she was the one asking.

Höðr agreed and after one brief question – “Is that mistletoe?” – he was positioned by Angrboða the way he was supposed to be. He was told to wait for a signal given through Loki’s seidr until he was to fire.

As Angrboða moved away from Höðr and back towards her children, Loki moved towards Baldr and lead him into position.

At the feast, Hildibjörg was waiting anxiously, ready to run the very moment that Baldr would be hit. She knew where to run to, and she knew that one of the women who saved her would pick her up at the first chance she got.

It was a good plan, truly.

What they had not counted on was Höðr’s aim being quite as good as it was. Höðr hit his brother directly in the chest.

This, of course, meant that the consequences were far harsher than they had anticipated. Hildibjörg got away, yes, but Óðin thought it was a good idea to punish Loki’s and Angrboða’s children for the things their parents had done.

The fact that there had been a prophecy citing their part in Ragnarök was most definitely told too closely to this entire debacle for it to be a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @marvelgeek42


End file.
